UltraCure S/T
"Draw it into the universe! My own imagination!" – Phrase from the website Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Main information Katakana スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア Rōmaji Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Director Miyamoto Hiroaki Series Composition Murayama Isao Character Design Takahashi Akira Music Tachibana Asami Hayashi Yuki Studio Toei Animation Network TV Asahi (Japan) Original Run February 3, 2019 Opening Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Ending PaPePiPu☆Romantic Series ← HUGtto! Pretty Cure Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (スター☆トゥインクルプリキュア?) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the sixteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 3, 2019, succeeding HUGtto! Pretty Cure on its initial time slot. The main motifs are space and astrology. Contentsshow Production Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure was first trademarked on October 23rd, 2018, and was then made public in a magazine on November 26th, 2018. On November 29th, 2018, the teaser website launched. Synopsis Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes I'm Hoshina Hikaru! I'm a second year middle school student who loves space and constellations! While observing the starry sky to draw a constellation in my notepad, a mysterious giant creature known as "Taro" warped before my eyes! And then, a rocket fell from the sky, which had the aliens "Lala" and "Ginga" come with it! ...You guys, are actually aliens!? Glitterific~☆ Faraway from Earth is a planet called "Starry Sky World" and in the center of it is a holy ground called "Star Palace", which contains the "12 Star Princesses of Constellations" who protect the balance of the whole universe... But one day, someone attacked and the princesses turned themselves into "12 Princess Star Color Pens" and scattered themselves across the universe! If this situation continues, the stars will disappear, meaning Earth and the whole universe will be swallowed by darkness...! "When the star's light are lost, the legendary warriors Pretty Cure will rise together with the Twinkle Book in hand to regain the brilliance again." Lala says she is searching for the Pretty Cure along with Fuwa in hope that the legend the princesses conveyed will make the universe go back to how it was before. But then a Knot Raider who wishes to control the universe appeared and attacked Fuwa... When I thought "I want to save Fuwa!", my strong emotions made the Twinkle Book create a "Star Color Pendent" and a "Transformation Star Color Pen" which, transformed me into a Pretty Cure!? Now I have to collect the scattered Princess Star Color Pens and have Fuwa grow up which is the key to the Princesses' resurrection Alright, let's leave Earth and jump into space~☆ Characters Pretty Cure Hoshina Hikaru (星奈ひかる?) / Cure Star (キュアスター?) Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Her catchphrase is "Glitterific~☆" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of Stars, Cure Star. Hagoromo Lala (羽衣ララ?) / Cure Milky (キュアミルキー?) Lala is a 13 year old alien from the planet, Saman who is treated more like an adult. When on the rocket with Fuwa and Puruns to search for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, she ends up on Earth thanks to Fuwa's powers. She's serious with a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. Her charm point is the antennae on her head and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way, Cure Milky. Amamiya Erena (天宮えれな?) / Cure Soleil (キュアソレイユ?) Erena is a third year student with a radiant smile. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Mihoshi Town". Her family owns a flower shop in the shopping district known as "Sonrisa", where she sometimes works. She often looks after her 6 little brothers when her parents are off working at the store and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Sun, Cure Soleil. Kaguya Madoka (香久矢まどか?) / Cure Selene (キュアセレーネ?) Madoka is a third year student who tries her best to be ladylike. She from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She also does flower arrangements and tea ceremonies, and gets excellent grades. As the student council president, she's known as "The Moon of Mihoshi Town" and transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Moon, Cure Selene. Fairies Fuwa (フワ?) A fluffy universe fairy created by the star princesses as the last hope. While young and innocent like a baby, she has a mysterious power to release the one of the sealed star princesses and open a warp hole. Although still enigmatic, it is an important her existence plays an importance in which she holds the key to the princesses resurrection. She lives with Hikaru and resides inside the Twinkle book. Prunce (プルンス?) An alien from PuruPuru who once served the Star Princesses in the Star Palace. While protecting the loose flora left by them, he looked for a legendary Pretty Cure that holds the key to their resurrection. His special skill is to deform freely.